Don't you Remember
by baby-new-year
Summary: Title is, uh, 'borrowed' from Adele. Katniss and Peeta are out in the woods one day, when something goes wrong. Sorry for the awful summary. Post-Mockingjay, pre-epilouge, AU by AU, I mean Finnick lives! Rating may rise to T. *now complete*
1. Prolouge

A/N- Hi, everyone! This is my second Katpee story. This one, unlike my other one, will be chaptered. It is also post-Mockingjay, pre-epilouge, and slightly AU. Anyway, I also have two announcements to readers of my other stories:

IF YOU READ PEETA'S ADVICE: I still need one more reader-submitted letter to write the next chapter.

IF YOU USED TO READ DEAR 16-YEAR-OLD ME: There is a note for you on my profile. Please read it, because it's very important; in my opinion, anyway.

Now let's get to the story, shall we? :-)

Katniss' point of view:

Pale orange sunlight dances through the open window on the other side of the room. Obviously the weather doesn't know what the day marks the anniversery of; seven years ago, the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games began. For me, and twenty-three others, it was one of two. The begining of the second came a day earlier than the others, as the reaping pools were so drastically decreased. Yesterday was not easy in the slightest, but I was hoping today might be a bit better; I was wrong. I suppose it was a combination of yesterday's stress and drama and the impending panic throughout the night that made today start off worse. It's only six in the morning, but I am as alert as I know that I will possibly get.

By alert, I mean physically. Emotionally, I'm an absolute wreck. I give myself a second to try to steady my fast heart rate and equally quick breahing. Unable to do so in the time I allow myself, it starts to feel as if the room is spinning. Suddenly starting to feel sick, I bite the inside of my left cheek and breathe deeply through my mouth. I guess Peeta sensed something was wrong, because a minute later, he is behind me. Leaning back into his open arms, I try to find the words to explain. If such words exist, I have never discovered them. Thankfully, words aren't needed. Understanding is passed through our eyes.

I jump up the second that I start to feel back to normal. Peeta says my name and reaches for my hand, but step away.

"I'm sorry," I tell him. "I just can't take it anymore! The whole district is just... too full of memories. I just need a little time to think. I promise, it has nothing to do with you. I just..." I allow my voice to trail off as I run out the door and towards the forest, not pausing until I am several; dozens of yards past the remenants of the old electric fence that tried to keep me out of the one place I can think clearly.

I find myself at the base of a towering oak tree. Eventually I am gasping, not from the run, but from the strain of holding back the tears that are threatening to pour down, uninvited.

After a few minutes, I find myself up in the tree. Although I'm not certain how I ended up here, I'm glad that I did. Thoughts come a lot clearer up here than they do while I'm on the ground. But within the next minute, I'm not alone. Peeta has followed me. As I only have one real place that I enjoy escaping to, I doubt it was hard to find me. Lesson of the day; find a new hiding spot- sometimes I just really need some time alone.

"Go away," I manage to sniffle, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. Unfortunately, Peeta refuses. Well, two can play at that game.

"You do know I'm not coming down until you go, right?" I respond drily. But Peeta only shrugs and smiles. The next thing I know, he is uncertainly and slowly, but surely, working his way up to where I am perched across a wide branch.

Suddenly all previous thought is driven out of my mind. I vaguely remember from our first Games that Peeta mentioned something about not liking jeights. I know from when I tried to teach Prim how to climb that nervousness can very easily make someone freeze up.

"Peeta, go down. I'm serious." I don't know where the authoritive tone comes from. "Look, if you go down, I will too. Okay?" I add with an attempt at gentleness to make up for my random flight and previous argument.

I get into position to climb down as Peeta starts. All seems to be going smoothly. But then, it all goes wrong; a branch snaps, and I look down just in time to see Peeta falling.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- Thanks a ton to everyone who read/reviewed/signed up for story alerts! Statistics-wise, this stroy seems like one of most sucessful, as far as first days go. Anyway, let's try to keep that streak going, shall we? Ha ha, just kidding. I don't want to be one of those authors who beg for reviews, and I'm sure none of you want me to be. I am also looking for a beta reader for this story. If you are interested, please PM me (signed in with an account for this site) with your name (so I know what to call, you, of course!), age (it doesn't affect who gets the job; I'm just curious as to how old my readers are), qualifications (whether it be grades, your stories, or previous experiance), and what you like and dislike about this story. Unless I don't get enough replies to make a good decision (I'll post a note if I don't), you have until midnight this Sunday (Eastern Standard Time) to send your message. Thanks for putting up with my ramblings! Let's get to that story, shall we? Oh, I almost forgot; yesterday, I accidently posted my Cookie Monster story instead of chapter one last night. I'm so sorry to those of you who read that and got super confused. Can you give me another chance, please? : )

**DISCLAIMER:**Unless Suzanne Collins watched so much Harry Potter in one day that she developed a British accent that was gone the next, I do not own THG.

**DISCLAIMER II:** Unless Adele has a voice that makes ears bleed (she doesn't; I do!), I do not own the title of this fic.

Chapter One

Abandoning all logical thought, I drop down from the branch. Being at least fifteen feet up, this was probably not the smartest thing to do; but that does not matter at all.

Luckily the usually hard ground is softened with morning dew, and more plants than ever have gron this spring, so the fall was coushened to some extent. I try to remind myself of this, but my mind still insists that I awknowledge all possibilities. This would be one of the times where my brain and I are not the best of friends.

Rushing over, I can see the position in which Peeta fell. Suprisingly, he looks reletively unscathed except for a tree bark-patterned scrape across the front of his forehead. But I still want to play it safe.

Somehow forcing myself to stay calm, I kneel down and place his head on my lap. Worried by the confused look in his eyes, I run my fingers through his hair, feeling for any soft spots or indentations. Finding none, I try to think of what my mother would do next.

Holding up three fingers, I try to use a gentle yet firm voice. "Okay, Peeta, I need you to tell me how many fingers I'm holding up now. Okay?"

Instead of a number, I am answered with a nervous glance and a slow shake of his head.

"What do you mean?" I ask in a squeaky voice. "You can see me, right?"

This time, I get a nod. It's apprehensive, but at least its confirmation. But his next four words bring an end to my releif and throw both our worlds entirely upside down. They are near the top of the list of words with the biggest impact.

"I don't know you."

A/N- Dun-dun-DUN! That was a really hard chapter to write, but I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 2

A/n- Why is this story so difficult to write? Katniss is just soooo difficult sometimes! I guess that is a good thing in the books, but Suzanne Collins does NOT make it easy on fanfic writers.

**DISCLAIMERS: **If I were Suzanne Collins or Adele, would I be writing fanfic?

Chapter 2

These words seem to physically hit me. For a moment, I struggle to breathe, to form a logical thought, to do anything. "You're joking, right? You're just- trying to scare me, or something. It's not funny, really." I eventualy manage to blurt out in a breathless gush. But then I remember something I over-heard my mother and Prim talking about once, that brief memory loss, usually lasting only a minute or two, can sometimes be a symptom of a concussion. Wishing I could be more like them, I try to see if I can find any more.

I attempt to use the same calm tone as before, but my voice comes out high-pitched and shaky. "You need to tell me honestly. Do you feel okay? Are you dizzy or anything?"

Peeta nods. "A little, I guess," he says "But more confused."

"About what?" I ask, hoping that this will be gone in a few minutes. If I remember what I overheard correctly, it should. Still, his answer catches me off guard. Hasn't that happened enough for one day?

"Just... everything, I guess."

Swallowing back the lump that is forming in the back of my throat, I try to force myself to talk. Once I can, I am disgusted with myself for still sounding so shakey. On the bright side, at least my tone is soft. "Well, just give it a minute, okay? Things will probably be clearer then."

But minutes turn into an hour without any clarity returning. After a bit longer, I know that something is wrong. Before long, the two of us are back home.

I have only dialed this number a few times, but I have memorized it more easily than any other series of numbers before. I hear the click, then the familliar voice answer. Reminding myself of the way I sounded when I was very small, I start to talk. Shocking even myself, I allow myself to say something that I haven't in a long time.

"Mom? I need your help."

A/n- Sorry this update was late. Anyway, I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 3

A/n- Hi, everyone. I'm sorry that this update is so late. Katniss can just be so complicated sometimes! I guess I should have put a date as to when that contest I told you about in my last update ends. The date is Saturday, June 30th. I hope to get more entries by then. I also realized that I should have put some guidelines as to what kinds of names I'd like to use. Well, here they are.

The name should...

1. Mesh well with the last name (let me know if you want me to hyphenate it to become Cresta-Odair).

2. Have some relation to aquatics (in meaning or literal sense), to another character in the series (for example, someone suggested Johann, after Johanna), or a meaning that you feel would be special to Finnick and Annie.

3. Not be in the top 300 most popular names in the US for the year 2011. This is on an individual basis, though; if the name fits the first two, I might consider it even if its popular (to give you an idea, someone suggested Dylan. It's number 33 most popular, but it fits well and means 'son of the sea). So feel free to submit popular names, but be aware that I am looking for uncommon ones.

For information on name meanings and/or popularity, you can either google the name itself, or check out a name archive like Nameberry.

Wow, that was long. Sorry about that! Now lets get to that story, shall we? : )

Chapter 3

District Four would have been beautiful under different circumstances. Up here, in the hovercraft that my mother sent in right after I told her what happened, clear blue oceans line bright white beaches. They streach on and on as far as the eye can see. Right now, it seems unreal that normal, happy life resumes for so many. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad for them, but still...

Looking down, I notice that the constant protective grip I've been maintaining on Peeta's upper arm has left half-moon shaped fingernail marks. Not that he notices, or anything. The entire time we've been up here, he's been staring at me. It's as if I'm just a familliar-looking stranger he's trying to place. All I know for sure is that this uncertainty is absolutely tearing my heart apart and scattering the pieces underfoot to be stepped on repeatedly.

"You genuinely don't have any idea who I am, do you?" I don't know why I'm asking, though; this isn't anything that he would joke around with. But still, I can't stop myself from asking. I also can't stop the tears from pooling in my eyes. But I can't allow them to fall. Honestly, what is going on, I don't know, but the last few days or so, I've been ultra-emotional. I guess it's just the time of year or something, with the anniversery of the Games and all, but I can't help but worry a bit. Oh well; that isn't important now.

As if in an attempt to make up for my awkward and obvious question, my mind gives me yet another thing to blurt out. "I know that this is probably very weird. I mean, you have no idea who I am, but at the same time have to trust me." Biting my lip, I force myself to continue. "But if you can keep doing just that, I promise that everything is going to be okay."

Apprehensively at first, but growing in certainty, Peeta nods. I suppose that there is also a spoken answer, but, being lost in thought, I can't be sure. I just hope that I can keep my promise.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. Anyway, thanks to everyone who entered my naming contest, and congratulations to Shimmergirl109 and Trinitystargazer3. I've decided to use the names Dylan (Shimmergirl109's suggestion) and Calder (trinitystargazer3's). But I have another challenge for you now; so far, I have sixteen fantastic reviews. But, I sorta-kinda, kinda-sorta want to double that. : ) My 32nd reviewer (flames and messages consisting entirely of smily/frowny faces don't count) will get to choose a plot point (you must be signed in with a site account so I can PM you).

By the way, if there ary any neurologists out there, I'm just working with what Google will tell me. I may have been looking at incorrect material, or not understanding something. If I'm wrong about something here, please PM me and tell me what I did wrong.

**CHAPTER 4**

Everything kind of passed by in a blur after that. The first thing that really stood out to my mind, which was still distracted by stomach-churning anxiousness, was how long it was taking for my mother to tell me what was going on. A few hours ago, after having me fill out some waivers, she brought Peeta down the hall for some diagnostic tests. I haven't heard back in about two hours. To say that I'm freaking out would be an understatement.

Finally, my mother comes back. But the expression on her face worries me more than her previous absense. "Katniss," she says in a soft, serious voice. " We need to talk."

Suddenly the room is spinning in every which direction. Somehow, I manage to stay steady. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She leads me down the hallway and into a darkened room with one wall lit up. "We did a CT scan to determine what most likely happened," she begins to explain as she clips a dark, fuzzy image onto the light-up section. Once against the illuminated surface, I can make out a gray blob-like picture that I assume is Peeta's brain. One area, which I notice right away, is a lighter color than the rest.

"So, Katniss, when you mentioned that you suspected a concussion, you were right." She points to the white-ish area, taking a deep breath at the same time. "This normally wouldn't be much of a problem."

"So, there is a problem?" I ask, my voice escaping as a small, terrified squeak.

"Well, the problem is the affected area. Katniss, I don't know how much biology you went over in school. But the brain is split into different areas."

"Known as regions, right?" I'm pretty sure I overheard something about that in District Thirteen. Other than that, I know pretty much nothing on this subject.

"Yes. And each region is responsible for something different. The affected one, in this case-" she trails off for a moment. Then, in a softer yet shaky voice, she continues. "It's known as the hippocampus, and it's responsible for long-term memory."

"Long-term-?" I begin, wondering why my mom is giving me a science lesson right now. Then, it dawns on me. "So, what you're saying is,-" But I can't bring myself to say it. It's almost like if I say it, it's real, irriversible, and if I don't, I'm wrong. "what you're saying is that his long-term memory is damaged, too?"

"It isn't just that, Katniss," she says, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It seems to be completely gone."


	6. Chapter 5

I'm sorry about the slow update and uploading the wrong chapter the other day.

But anyway, has Katniss been acting weird to you? PM me if you think you know what's going on with her. : )

**Chapter 5**

The rotations of the world seem to come to a sudden halt. Suddenly, nothing makes sense and I feel the air leave my lungs in a gush. For a moment, I find myself struggling to form a coherent thought, to take a breath, or do anything. When I finally manage to speak, my voice comes out as a rattling whisper. "But- how-" The words get caught in the back of my throat. Eventually, I manage to choke the words out. "How- how long do you think- I mean… Is it permanent?"

But my mother only shakes her head. "There really isn't any way to tell. And-"

I can tell that she is about to go off on another lecture. To be honest, I have no patience for that. That's probably why I find myself storming out of the room.

I'm eventually pacing up and down the long hallway, furious at myself for acting the way I did this morning. If I had acted differently, would we be in this mess? Of course not! I shouldn't have run off the way that I did, and now… Well, who would have expected this?

After a few minutes of my emotional breakdown, as I am crying my eyes out with my head buried in both my knees and hands, I feel a familiar hand grip mine. Sniffling, I look up into the ocean green eyes of Finnick Odair

"What are you doing here?" I can't help but ask as I brush a tear away.

Though I'm having trouble focusing on exactly what he's saying, the general idea is that my mom wanted me to talk to someone, but knew I would refuse to talk to her. So, she thought of Finnick. I suppose her logic made some sense, but let's face it; I'm hardly in a logical mood.

Nevertheless, Finnick manages to get me to talk a bit. Having never really been one to discuss my feelings, I'm surprised by how it actually makes me feel a bit better.

Eventually, he has me calmed down slightly and is holding me in a strong yet very gentle hug.

A few moments later, though, my mom is back to talk to me. "Katniss," she begins. "As I told you, we are uncertain as to when, or if, Peeta's memory is expected to return. So we're going to keep him here for forty-eight hours or so, just to see if it does come back quickly and monitor the other concussion symptoms. If you would like, I'll bring you to him now."

What? She's asking me if I would _like to_? Of course I would! Does she _doubt that?_ Rather than give her another display of my wild emotion, I simply nod and take a deep breath. "Yes. Please do."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N- Hi, everyone. Sooo, I will most likely be updating this story, and possibly others, more often in August, as I am participating in Camp NaNoWriMo. I will also be updating other stories, but this one will most likely be most frequent.

Also, as I said in Chapter 4, my 32nd reviewer will be able to choose an important part of the story. So, may the odds be ever in your favor. : )

Oh, and no one thinks they know what's going on with Katniss? Nothing's wrong, so don't freak out. In fact, I'm pretty sure that most of you will be very happy (I know Casey/Starlinglover in person, and I told her the other day; she literally jumped around squealing when I told her). I will be telling you within the next chapter or two, so if you want to guess, now is the time.

And before I forget; I used a scene from the movie in this chapter.

Chapter 6

Although I attempt to remember which direction I am led in, I know instantly that I failed. The labyrinthine tangle of hallways is simply mind-boggling. Throw in the seemingly random staircases and the partially hidden doors, and you get a tangle of confusion.

Finally, finally, _finally _I am brought to Peeta. But, it's weird; am I supposed to act like nothing happened? Am I supposed to introduce myself? This is the kind of think they should teach in school. I mean, forget algebra. This is so much more confusing!

"Um, hi," I eventually manage, though I feel myself blushing a dark red. "So, uh-"

But I don't have to continue. Because when he looks at me and says my name, it's a question; am I the right person? I can tell that's what he means by the slightly tilted head, a five-degree angle to the left like whenever he's confused, and by the way the final syllable is said in an upwards inflection.

"Yes," I promise, reaching forward and slipping my hand into his, foolishly hoping that this might trigger memories. "Yes, it's me."

And so we stay just like that for the next few minutes. It seems as though he is taking this time to memorize every detail of my face. So I try to smile. Anyone can tell that it's forced, though, by the way my eyes aren't reflecting any emotion and by the tightness in my cheeks. Eventually, an unwelcome tear courses its way down my cheek. "This is all my fault," I manage to whisper. Unable to stop myself, I explain everything that happened this morning. It's an edited version, though; he doesn't need to know about the Games. Not yet, anyway.

But what I'm most worried about is when I have to explain about them. But will I ever have to? Can't I just act like they never happened? If his memory never comes back, he would never know the difference…

That's when I remember. The last day on the train, when we were just about to pull in to the District 12 station, it was as though the world was throwing us around in every which way. Emotionally, at least. So, when Peeta asked me what we were supposed to do next, I was quick to respond.

"We try to forget."

To this day, his answer, his unwillingness to forget the time in the arena, shocked me. And now, here we are. When the time is right, I'll tell have to tell him. Won't I? Fortunately, that time is not now.

But will it ever be a good time? I don't see how it's possible for there to be an optimal time for explaining about that.

Luckily, I don't have to. Instead, we spend the rest of the day, as well as a majority of the night, just talking about the little things; tiny, perhaps seemingly pointless details that make up our intertwined lives.

Everything goes absolutely perfectly, or at least as close to perfect as it can, given the situation, until later into the night, about an hour after I manage to convince Peeta to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I snap out of the haze of thought when his first muffled scream reaches my ears. I jump up and try, albeit unsuccessfully, to wake him.

A lump forms in the back of my throat. This shouldn't be happening! How is it, anyway? With next to no memories to be warped into nightmares, there is no logical reason that I can come up with.

Because of the time, I'm surprised when my mother comes in, probably alerted by Peeta and I both absolutely freaking out. After a few minutes, we manage to wake him. I wrap him up in a hug, and feel that he is softly crying against me.

"Mom?" I ask apprehensively. "What's going on?"

She takes a deep breath before continuing. I can tell that she doesn't think I'll react well to this. Bracing myself for her reply, I try to imagine what it is she might say, just to prepare myself.

"First of all, there are very few documented cases like this. But it seems that tracker jacker venom, in large amounts, never really leaves the brain in the exact same state. In other words, the effects last."

I think I know where she's going with this. "And- they target the area of the brain that is responsible for emotions, causing only negative ones, right? Confusion and fear, mostly."

"Precisely. But, without a memory to alter, the emotions themselves are brought on more intensely. I don't know why they happened now. But, technically speaking, these, episodes, if you will, can come on at any moment. However, they should only last from thirty seconds to, at most, ten minutes, if my research is correct."

"So you knew? You knew all along that this could happen, yet you didn't tell me? Don't you think I need to know these things? I'm not a baby anymore; I can handle it!"

I regret this outburst as soon as soon as it escapes my mouth. Uncharacteristically, I start to cry. "I'm sorry! I just- I've been so emotional lately, and I have no idea why. It's probably just stress, but it feels different. I mean, I've been stressed before, but I've never felt like this."

Nodding, my mother continues to speak. "Have you experienced anything else? Anything at all. I need you to be completely honest."

Even though I know it's silly, I tell her about that weird feeling I've been getting in the pit of my stomach in the mornings as of late. Well, if she seemed suspicious of something then, she certainly is now.

"Katniss?" she says apprehensively. "Can you come with me for a moment?"

Looking down, I see that Peeta has fallen back asleep. I kiss his forehead, gently as not to wake him, and follow her from the room.

We enter a lab across the hall, and she asks me if she can take a blood sample. Convinced she's crazy, as there is absolutely nothing wrong with me, I see no reason to object. Besides, it will only take a moment, right? And besides, it isn't like anything is different about me. I've just been more stressed than usual, I guess.

At least that's what I think until around nine the next morning. Peeta and I are talking, and she comes in with a massive smile. I'm a bit confused when she hands me a book, though. It must be a good one, though, by the way she's actually squealing.

I'm about to ask what's so important about this book when Peeta looks me in the eyes, laughing and crying at the same time. Then I see the title. It's a baby care guide.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My mind eventually pieces two and two together. Dropping the book with a surprisingly loud thud, one hand flies to my abdomen. "You mean- that I- that we- I mean-"

Then I remember Peeta beside me. Since he still has almost no idea who I am, I could imagine him being confused, though right now the confusion is mingled with sheer joy. Just in case, I want to clear everything up. Taking his hand, I slip it underneath mine. In a soft voice, I speak in the direction of our baby. "Say hi to daddy," I say with a soft smile.

I watch as those massive blue eyes of his light up. Though I never expected this, and was even very against having kids when I was younger, I can respond with genuine happiness.

No, I take that back. I'm not just happy. With the only reasons for not wanting to gone, this feels absolutely perfect.

Peeta slides his hand up to my shoulder, runs the other through my hair, and pulls me into a hug. The next thing I know, he's planting soft, gentle kisses all over my face. Then, for the first time since the accident, he tells me that he loves me.

I suppose that there wasn't really any damage to the emotional or behavioral regions of the brain, so all he really needed was a reminder of who I am.

Still in his arms, I begin to try to bring back other memories. "You have always said that you want to have children. Did you know that?"

"No," he admits. "Have you always, too?"

"Um- well-" Maybe this is the time. Maybe now, I should tell him my reason. So I don't answer the story directly.

"I have a story I need to tell you," I begin, guiding him to sit down. I know that he will be shocked, and in case that triggers another tracker jacker attack, I want to minimize the risk of him falling. I, however, can't possible stay still. Instead, I pace back and forth, unable to look him in the eyes as I recount the horrible truth that was our past.

"Okay, now. It all starts off in a place known as North America," I say, deciding it would be best to start at the beginning. "And everything seemed to be going pretty well. But then, there was chaos. North America changed from having three countries to being just one. It was known as Panem. Panem was split into fourteen areas. Thirteen were referred to as districts, identified by numbers. The fourteenth was known as The Capitol. It was in charge of everything that went on in Panem. The districts, however, weren't happy with the way that the Capitol was running the country. So they, all thirteen, rebelled. One was incorrectly thought to be destroyed forever. The other twelve were punished for their rebellion. Every year, each of the remaining twelve districts had to send two teenagers to a large outdoor arena in the Capitol. There, they would fight until one of the twenty-four remained."

This is the part I was dreading; the part about us. "Seventy-four years later, it was time to select the kids from District Twelve. They chose a twelve-year-old girl named Primrose Everdeen." I swallow back the lump that always forms in my throat when I say Prim's name. "But she also had an older sister, a sixteen-year-old. The sister chose to go in instead of letting Primrose go. That girl never wanted to have kids, because her worst fear was that someone she loved would go in to fight. She knew that if she had children one day, their names would go into the glass bowls they used to choose the competitors names out of along with all other twelve- to- eighteen year olds. So, she decided that unless the contest was stopped, she would never have children.

"Now, this girl wasn't the only one who had someone who had always loved selected. There was another sixteen-year-old in the crowd. He had a crush on the volunteer since he was only five. But he was chosen, too.

"One night, the night before the competition started, the competitor's had to give an interview so that the audience would be able to get to know them better. Now, that boy I told you about earlier? During his interview, he admitted- in front of everyone in the entire country- how exactly he felt about the girl from the district. The one who was there with him.

"Now, this became so popular with the audience that mid-way through the competition, the rules were changed. Two of the competitors, if they came from the same district, would be able to go back home. And these two kids both made it out.

"But it wasn't happily ever after. Not right then, at least. There was another rebellion. But this one got rid of the horrible way the Capitol treated the districts. The country went, more or less, to the way it was in North America. And the ones who won the competition fell in love all over again."

Allowing my words to hang in the air for a moment, I wait for Peeta to respond. "And where are they now?" he whispers.

Unable to look him in the eyes, I whisper back. "Right here, right now. But it's okay now. In fact, it's better than okay. Because not only did we, as I said, fall in love all over again." Smiling softly, I, yet again, place both of our hands on top of my stomach. "We're a family."

But I glossed over the worst details. Some things, I even left out entirely. Like our second time in the arena, or why we had to fall back in love. That would be because of the tracker jacker venom, of course. And he already knows about that, to some extent. There isn't any need to explain about two awful things in a row, right? The time simply isn't right for that. Right now, since the story recounting the past is over, we focus on the positive, on the future. And so, again, I start to talk about the past. Though all that I mention is the seemingly meaningless. Recounts of peaceful summer evenings in the Meadow, or of early mornings watching sunrises together.

And soon, we'll make new memories. All three of us.


	10. Chapter 9

A/n- So, a lot of you asked for Finnick and Annie to be in this story more. I have been planning since the prologue to get them in here more, and I felt like they fit pretty well into this chapter. So, I hope you all like it. : )

Chapter 9

A few hours later, there is a knock at the door. Once again, it's my mother. "Finnick and Annie are here," she says. "Is it alright with you if they come in? It's just that we need your consent."

"That would be great," I respond enthusiastically. Then, I turn to Peeta. "We've known them for a while now. I'll introduce you again. Then," a smile comes back onto my face. "Then we'll tell them about the baby. They had one. He's four now, and his name is Dylan. I don't think he's here now, though."

I have gotten used to doing this by now, providing backstory whenever an unfamiliar name or place is mentioned. I try to stick to the positive, though, not wanting to bring the negative back until there would be more positive to counter it. It isn't always easy to avoid them, though. After I explained about the Games, for example, he asked about Prim. Specifically, where she is right now. After a minute of internal debate, a gloss over details, feeling that it would be what Prim would want me to do. "She isn't here right now," I had said. "I'll tell you more when I'm ready to."

After I finish my explanation, Finnick and Annie come in, hand I hand as always. I make slightly awkward introductions. After Peeta relearns enough, I glance at him, beaming, and mouth the words, "Are you ready?" Nodding, he reaches for my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. So I continue.

"So last night, I was acting weirdly. So, my mom did this test, and we just found out this morning that-" I break off and squeal like my mom did hours ago. Since when have I been the type to squeal? Ugh, it must be those hormones. Eventually regaining control, I take a deep breath.

"Sorry about that. It was immature. Almost child-like." A new smile, one reminiscent of the girl from District Five in our first arena, creeps onto my face. Within the last two years or so, I have had a newfound appreciation for wordplay. Before I can continue, Annie catches on.

"You mean- you're-" Like me, she starts to squeal. She must have seen the book I placed on the other side of the room. "You are! Katniss, that's great! Congratulations!"

Finnick agrees with her, and they share a knowing smile, as if about to share a secret with us. Now it's my turn to react. "And you are, too?! You're going to have another baby! You must be so excited."

I can tell that Peeta is confused, though. I guess I didn't think of everything that 'long-term memory' would include. So when he asks, reminding me a bit of a young child, how exactly the babies got inside of Annie and I, I find myself blushing. After a few minutes of spluttering, I see my mom in the corner of the room, trying not to laugh.

"Well, you're the doctor! You explain!"

And so she does. It is probably the most awkward lecture I have ever been present for. To be honest, I am quite relieved when it's over.

For a few minutes after, an embarrassed silence fills the room. "One thing to remember, Peeta, is never ask my mom anything medically-related. You either end up bored out of your mind, or having the most awkward conversation imaginable."

After a few minutes, I feel Finnick tap me on the shoulder. Looking up, I see him gesture toward the door, as if he wants to talk to me alone. Nodding, I follow him out.

Once we are outside, concern flashes across his face. "So, how has everything been?" he asks, squeezing my hand. I really appreciate his support; all these years, he has been like the older brother I thought I used to have in Gale.

So how could I possibly lie to him? I have to tell him about what happened last night, with the tracker jacker venom acting up again. Don't I?

And so I do. I don't even plan to go right into detail, it just all comes out in a gush. After a minute, I am speaking in tiny choked-out sobs. For a moment, all I am aware of is Finnick holding me in a tight hug, and the warm, wet tears coursing their way down my cheeks.

After a minute, I look up and am surprised, even a bit startled, to see tears in Finnick's eyes as well. Of course, he would be able to empathize with this kind of problem. He knows how hard it is to see someone that you love so much so upset, so lost in their own minds, what it's like to feel like you're their only hope.

While I know that I'm not the only one who cares about Peeta, I am the only one who can answer a majority of the questions I'm sure he'll have, or be the only one who can bridge the gap of forgetfulness So, pushing myself away from Finnick's arms, I square my shoulders, taking a deep breath to steady myself.

"Thank you," I tell him sincerely. "Thank you for listening. But I need to go back inside now."

So I do, reminding myself that, when anything can happen, I need to be prepared for absolutely anything life will throw at us.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A/N- So, this chapter is going to kind of light and fluffy, as opposed to the rest of the dramatic ones. I hope you like it! I did a bit of a 'time jump,' by the way. This is about four months after the last chapter. By the way, I have already chosen a name. It's a first and middle combination of two of the ones that I listed in the chapter. Review to let me know which one you think it is.

Oh, and by the way, Katniss and Peeta's 'name stress' is based off of my mom and step-dad trying to name my sister. Their 'perfect name' changed every other day for five months…

After a few days, we are told that it would be okay to go back to District Twelve. But, for several reasons, I don't think that would be the smartest idea. There are simply too many memories that are brought back new again. And with the complications with the tracker jacker venom, well, who knows what might happen? So we stay in District Four. After a few days an a lot of paperwork, we are able to move in next to Finnick and Annie.

That is how, about four months later, we are back in my mother's office. But this time, it's me that she's examining. After a few minutes of looking at some fuzzy images on the screen, she turns to us, smiling.

"Have you talked about if you want to know or not?"

Of course, she's talking about the baby. Filled with anticipation, and nodding like crazy, Peeta and I both confirm that, yes; we have and do want to know.

Though it only takes a second for her to start talking, it seems to take an eternity. Unfortunately for our over-excitedness, she isn't straight-forward at all. On the contrary, she begins babbling.

"Well, call it intuition, or just superstition, but, for the last few weeks I thought I knew, and it turns out that I did." Then, blocking our view of what she is doing, she goes over to one of the cabinets on the walls. When she comes back, I can see what she's carrying; it is a tiny pink teddy bear.

For a second, my mind doesn't seem to comprehend. But when it does, a massive tidal wave of emotion, specifically of sheer joy, comes pouring out. For several days after, I go around with a constant grin.

About two weeks afterward, we are at the beach that boarders a majority of the district. Somehow, the subject turns to names. Admitably, we haven't really put a whole lot of thought into that yet, at least not for sure. Our list is massive, though it seems to keep going between the same five; Juniper, Ember, Laurel, Allegra, and Cassandra.

Finnick and Annie, on the other hand, were sure from about three days after they found out that they were having twins, one boy, and one girl. Their names are going to be Magnolia Capri and Jonah Sebastian.

Should we have one picked out for sure, too? I mean, they're the experts, right? But at the same time, we can't rush…

Ember has significance to us. I think we should use it. But, at the same time, what if, a few years from now, she wants to know why we named her that? I only just had to explain everything; explaining a second time, to such a young, innocent child… The thought is unbearable.

Two of the other names, Juniper and Laurel, match our district's nature name pattern. But, since she will be born in District Four, should we use something that feels more… District Four-ish? Something aquatic, in other words. We did both like Brooke… But would using a nature name seem like we are trying to copy Finnick and Annie's decision to use Magnolia? Then again, they didn't want to use it for nature reasons, but instead as a fresh new way to name their daughter after Annie's mentor and Finnick's partner in the Quarter Quell…

Shouldn't we do that, too? Name her after someone? If we do, she would probably be named after Prim or Rue. For some reason, though, I don't feel as though I can do that.

Suddenly, five months doesn't seem nearly long enough to come up with a name. At least, not a really, really good one…

The other day, Annie and Dylan tried to give us some advice…

_"Don't worry about what other people will think of the name," Annie said. "When you find the perfect one, you'll know."_

_Adorable little Dylan just shrugged. "They can always just name the baby after me, Mommy."_

_When I laughed at how cutely he said that, he gave me the most serious look that a five-year-old can make. "Auntie Kat, really, you can. I wasn't joking." After a short pause to think, he continues. "If you find a bunch of names that you like, you can have Mommy and Daddy's new babies, too. I have decided that I don't particularly like them."_

_As Annie mouths the words, 'He's a bit upset about not being the youngest anymore," Dylan presses his face up to Annie's abdomen and starts talking to his little siblings._

_"Hi. I don't like you. I heard that babies are annoying and stinky."_

_After attempting to reassure him that he will like his younger siblings quite a bit, Dylan still is convinced that he will hate them. At least there are several months to get him to change his mind…_

To be honest, I remember feeling the same way he does now before Prim was born. I was even around his age, then.

Prim. I notice that, genetically speaking, it is very likely that our baby will look similar to Prim. I would have expected that thought to upset me, but instead, it is actually kind of comforting, in an odd way.

Peeta has been relearning all of my quirks, and so I'm sure that he can tell I am lost in my own little world. To be entirely honest, I am actually glad that he doesn't try to snap me out of it and back to reality. Sometimes, though, reality can shock you. Though, yes, it's hard, but it can hold such great surprises.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N- Hi, everyone. Sorry I dropped off of the face of the earth. High school is a wonderful, stress-free place… (read that in a 'Haymitch-tone'- in other words, with heavy sarcasm).

Oh, and I hope you all like fluff, because there will be some in this chapter.

Chapter Eleven

The next couple of months in District Four go fantastically. It's so peaceful here that I almost find myself wishing that I always lived here, never in Twelve. I mean, District Twelve is still my home, and I miss it, but ever since I returned from the first arena, well… I guess it was just a place where I had too many nightmares, both while awake and asleep. Too much negativity is associated with it.

It's the middle of winter, but unlike District Twelve, the temperature has barely dropped. The coolest it has been was around seventy or so a few days ago. And the landscape… It's incredible.

Of course, what is even more incredible is the miracle of new life. In the middle of December, Annie and Finnick's babies are born, named Magnolia and Johan, just as planned. Luckily, Dylan has warmed up to them. It is so cute to watch him try to play with them. About two weeks after they were born, he discovered that it isn't easy.

"They're boring, Auntie Kat!" he complained to me one day. "They can't do anything! They can't even hold up their own heads. All they do is scream, cry, eat, and poop. Oh, and smell. But they're awesome! Are you excited for yours?"

My simple confirmation can't begin to explain how excited I really am. I used to be terrified by the idea of having kids, but now… I can't wait!

February comes. And Peeta and I await my now-looming due date with a nervous sort of excited anticipation.

Meanwhile, we continue to add to our name lists. We are only ever adding, never narrowing it down to our favorites. Our top ten list changes by the hour, and we seem to be discovering 'The One' every day.

It continues like this up until our list contains more than 150 possibilities. It is only two days until, as Effie would say, the big, big, big day, is anticipated. As we have so many times before, Peeta and I snuggle up together with several baby name books open, flipping through the pages and stopping at almost every name.

For about an hour, we do this. I consider his suggestions of Josie, Luna, and Bryn, while the only one of mine that he really likes is Poppy. But we still keep going back to the same ones from earlier on. Mostly Juniper, Brooke, and Ember, though Allegra is still a possibility, with the adorable nickname Allie…

Even looking away, the names seem to swirl dizzily away around us. In a second, the dizziness generalizes around the pit of my stomach. I press my hand against the spot, expecting to feel the pitter-pat of tiny baby feet. But instead, I find an entirely new sensation.

It's probably nothing though, right? And the feeling fades within the next few minutes, anyway. So I continue on with the conversation.

That's when it all starts up again. I guess I reflexively cringe right at one of his suggestions. I immedietly gloss over the any possible misunderstanding.

"I think... I think she's coming..."


	13. Chapter 12

A/N- Sorry this chapter is so late. Anyway, I hope you like it. :-)

P.S.- This is the last chapter. I am going to focus on some of my other stories, now. Bu I will probably write another Katpee soon. Thanks for sticking with me for 12 chapters. :-)

Oh, and before I forget, I have a blog about my fanfiction now. The link is the last thing on my profile. If you read it, you will find character pics, music playlists, sneak peeks, and all sorts of fun stuff.

Let's get to that chapter now. :-)

Chapter 12

A few hours later, we are in my mom's office, waiting. I'm pretty calm about everything, but Peeta is freaking out. "It's okay, Katniss. You'll be done soon."

"I'm fine! Like I told you thirty seconds ago, I am okay!" He is really starting to get on my nerves with this...

"Are you sure?" he asks, looking down. "Because there's blood! Eww, Katniss, eww... That looks like it hurts... Are you okay?"

"That's what's suppossed to happen, Peeta," my mom explains. "But yes, this will be over soon."

I nod. "Then will Peeta finally be quiet?!" I snap, getting more irritated with him by the second.

Quickly, I find that, yes, Peeta will be very quiet. A few minutes after this, he looks over to see what's going on, and actually passes out. Now, I've heard of that happening, but I never thought it would actually happen... Oh, well. At least he's being quiet.

For a little while, I'm not really aware of much. Expecting me to freak out, my mother numbed me quite a bit, so I really can't feell anything that's going on. But about ten minutes later, she is handing me a tiny bundle of soft pink blankets...

Prim. I am looking down at the infant version of Prim. I feel my eyes well up as I smile; I am not upset, but instead have a joyful sense of nostalgia. "She looks just like-" I breathe, unable to finish the sentence.

"She does," Peeta whispers. I didn't even know that he was behind me. Still, I nod before I jump slightly.

"Wait- how do you-? I just mean.. After the accident, we didn't have any pictures, and... What's happening?" But that's when it all makes sense; when Peeta hit his head on the floor, his memories came back...

Today is really perfect.

Five years later, we are back. Ember, or Cassie, as she prefers, from her middle name, Cassandra, comes running in. "Where's the baby? Where's my baby brother?" she shrieks excitedly, her blonde pigtails bouncing as her big blue eyes shine. "Where is he?"

Peeta picks her up and carries her over to me, where I am holding our second baby. Peeta claims he looks just like me, but those big, broad shoulders... Ouch! They're definately not mine.

"Did you name him Oh-wia-en?" she asks, struggling to pronunce the name. She looks at him, blinks curiously, and then back up to me.

"Yes, his name is Orion. And if you want, you can hold him."

In a second, she is on my lap. I help her put one arm underneath him as I hold them both steady. Once again, just like several years ago, Peeta is behind us, smiling, as everything feels perfect... And maybe it finally is.


End file.
